Mizuriha The Fox
Character Stats Religion God you follow: ''' ☀Kalesi '''Buffs from Following: +5 heat resistance, +5 Magic Resistance Gods you worship: ' [[Professions|'Profession]]' Hunter' Profession buff:+3 attack roll when fighting monsters Profession Money: 2Gp/mo Profession Bonus: +1 to crit chance Honor Surge- Upon reaching 2nd level, you can call upon your honor to go beyond what you can normally do for a short while. on your turn, you can take an additional action on top of your basic action and a full bonus action. Once you use this feature, you must finish a short or Long Rest before you can use it again. Starting at 20th level, you can use it twice before a rest, but only once on the same turn. Survival Stats Talent Stats Inventory 2/10 (Piercing) 5 Burning Kunai (1 damage per hit + Range dmg) (1d8 Burn damage) (x2) (20 feet + Range Bonus) (1G each) (Slashing) Kama (1d4 dmg) (x2) (2G) 6 Pounds of Dried Meat Feats Character Feats * Geography (lands, terrain, climate, people) * Local (legends, personalities, inhabitants, laws, customs, traditions, humanoids) * Nature (animals, fey, giants, monstrous humanoids, plants, seasons and cycles, weather, vermin) Race Feats ''' +5 Spot, Search Checks. +3 Climb, Jump, Swim. +2 Hide, Handle Animal Handle Animal- +2 on successful rolls when handling animals Quick Step- Always have 3 dodges regardless of Speed and Accuracy. '''Class Feats Bonus Abilities Talent Feats Abilities Class Abilities Aikido: You gain a +5 Endurance bonus. Upon being attacked you can parry your attacker if they fail their success roll, you attack them back as a free action. Parry: Upon reaching 10th level, When your enemy damages you with a melee attack, you can use your defense action and roll 1d8 to reduce the damage by the number you roll + your endurance modifier. If the number you roll is greater than the damage inflicted the attack is deflected by your blade and you take no damage. If you take no damage from the attack you can counter attack the opponent. Other Bonus Language:Common, Undercommon, Abyssal Biography: I'm Mizuriha The Fox, also known as Mira, a snow fox. She is 5'7" and a slim body type, her hair is as bright as snow with fox ears peeking out of the top of her head and sharp red eyes for some reason. Although Mira still may look young despite only being 20 years old, she has gone through some had hardships of loss while growing up, in which case affects her as she is shy when first introduced but is childish and bubbly when she yearns for lost affection. She wears a red kimono and the hem is laced with fall leaves that was gifted to her from her mother, said kimono has a slight flare because of her devotion to Kalesi. She devotes herself to Kalesi for warmth and comfort as It feels like something is always embracing her while on her search. Mira is a skilled huntress from her homeland that resides on top of frosty peaks. While living on the peaks and it's hasty winds, Mira had subconsciously trained to be more perceptive of "enemies" hiding within the mistral. Mira never had a father as far as she can remember, so she grew up with her mother/mentor Sanya. Sanya trained her every day on how to become Hunter because you have to hunt to survive out their,and as a Samurai to protect yourself when your on your own, as well as being a loving mother from time to time. Up until three years ago when Sanya had passed on, Sanya's final words were "Stay positive, don't lose track of yourself and fall for evil like I had once done in the past", before the mistral obscured Sanya from sight and she vanished within the wind. Thus starting Mira's devotion to Kalesi and her never-ending search for her mother.